Doing Timey
Doing Timey is a fan-made episode of happy tree friends. It involves Timey going back to the events of Jailsheep and Jailboar. Roles Starring Timey Lammy Truffles Featuring Lumpy Mr. Pickels Giggles Splendid Appearances Madame Butterfly Generic Tree Friends Superspeed The Zebra Rottie, Beaucey, and Dobie Big Bullie Pit Leather Ted Thrash Plot Timey time travels back to the events of Jailsheep and Jailboar. He uses his tablet to record the moment when Mr. Pickels gets jammed under Superspeed's garbage truck and causes it to fall onto Mount Rushmore and destroy most of it. Officer Lumpy shows up and arrests Truffles and Lammy for wrecking Mount Rushmore. An injured Superspeed gets run over as Lumpy drives the two suspects to prison. Timey decides to go and investigate. At prison, Timey wises on to Truffles' tricks, which involve pretending to be in pain so that Lumpy can bring him comforts. Lammy tries to climb over the wall, but Timey stops him. He tells her that Truffles has been playing tricks on Lumpy. They go up to Lumpy, and Timey shows evidence of Mr. Pickels causing the accident that led to the destruction of Mount Rushmore. He also tells Lumpy that truffles has been deceiving him. Lumpy, outraged, puts Truffles in solitary confinement, while he lets Lammy and Timey go. Truffles is very cross with this, and blames it on Timey, but by that time, Timey is too far away to hear him. Just then, a black butterfly lands in Truffles' sailor hat. "Jailbird," says a voice. "I am Madame Butterfly. I hear you've been having a rough time in this prison. I'll help you go free, and seek revenge by taking away the freedom of others, but first, you must do me a favor in return." Truffles is not in the comeuppance business, but he accepts. He is changed into jailbird, a villain with the ability to trap people inside his cage hat. He goes around, capturing almost every prisoner in the jail. Lumpy sees him and asks why he isn't in his cell. Jailbird explains that he is tired of being locked up in this prison, and wants to put people in solitary confinement to feel his pain. Lumpy protests, but he himself is trapped inside of the cage hat. He then flies over the prison walls and encounters Giggles in his Miraculous outfit and Splendid. Madame Butterfly orders jailbird to capture them and steal Giggles' miraculous. Giggles uses his lucky charm to transform her yo-yo into a cannon, which she uses to knock Jailbird's hat off and free the people trapped inside. Timey and Lammy arrive just in time to see Jailbird turning back into Truffles once more. Giggles explains everything to Timey, Lumpy, and Lammy. Timey apologizes to Truffles for making Lumpy lock him in solitary confinement, and Truffles apologizes to Lumpy for deceiving him. Just then, Mr. Pickels arrives in his truck and runs everyone (except for Timey and Lammy) over. Timey uses his watch to stop the truck in its tracks, grabs Mr. Pickels, and eats him up. Lammy stands there, confused, as the iris-out begins. Deaths and Injuries # Superspeed is ran over by Lumpy's police car. # Mr. Pickels runs over the prisoners, Lumpy, Truffles, and the prisoners. # Timey eats Mr. Pickels. Trivia * This is the second appearance of giggles' "Miraculous suit". * Big Bullie, Rottie, Beaucey, Dobie, Pit, Leather Ted, and Thrash can be seen among the generic tree friend prisoners. * Madame Butterfly appears for a second time. however, unlike the first episode she appears in, she does not get killed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes Category:Season 93 Episodes